Mental illnesses, psychological disorders, and other mental health issues impede a quality of life for a considerable population. Often, healthcare professionals are not aware of a patient's experiencing episodes or symptoms until after the fact. The patient may only see his/her healthcare professional weekly or bi-weekly, for example. In order to provide the best care, some professionals are personal caregivers who treat patients in their own homes and occasionally live with them if needed. Personal caregivers, however, can be expensive and are not affordable by everyone. Other patients are monitored in a hospital or a facility by a team of professionals who often treat groups of patients with similar afflictions. For patients who desire a more typical lifestyle, this arrangement can be cumbersome and also expensive.